fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujiko Miki
Fujiko Miki is a main character of the game Global Stars and is a member of the group NEON GIRLZ. Her image color when performing is neon purple. Her concert chant is "Is everyone here in ___ excited yet? Fujikocchi will get you guys really excited!" The blank space is for the city that they are performing in. Appearance Fujiko has light skin, purple hair worn straight with a bang over one eye, and light purple eyes with light purple eyeshadow. She often wears her World Arts Academy Tokyo uniform, but her casual outfit is a dark purple sleeveless, midriff-bearing top with lavender straps and a lavender bow. The top also has lavender ruffles at the bottom. She wears a pair of lavender shorts with a dark purple strap at the top and dark purple ruffles at the bottom. She also wears dark purple thigh high stockings and lavender sneakers with a purple bracelet on one hand and a purple bracelet and yellow bracelet on the other hand. Personality She has a calm and cool aura about her which makes her appear emotionless or cold-hearted, but she is not emotionless and is actually warm-hearted. Fujiko is positive and optimistic, welcoming any change or adventure with open arms. She is also big-hearted and generous, willing to do favors and acts of kindness without expecting anything in return. She cares about the members of her group and will do anything to make them happy. Fujiko is a friendly and good humored girl which gives her a likable personality. She is willing to try new things, such as food and drinks that she has never tried before, but the one thing she will not ever try is unagi. History Fujiko was born in a family that involves idols. Her mother is a choreographer and model, her father is a producer, and her twin younger sisters are idols and actresses. She was a well-known solo idol, a model, and a bit-part actress. Her interest in becoming an idol of an idol group started when she saw a poster for an audition to World Idol Academy Tokyo. After passing, she was formed with three other girls. One girl, Makana Kalani, held her interest. Solos *LOVELY COOLING *Charmed by you Relationships Makana Kalani: Fujiko and Makana have a bond and care for each other a lot. Makana likes to talk to her as Fujiko will reply back with some nice words in reply. In a interview, Makana says jokingly that she would like to date Fujiko. Fujiko is interested in dating and having a relationship with Makana. She calls Makana "her little prince". Malana Kalani: Fujiko cares for Malana and acts like a big sister towards her. Malana will often interrupt her in a conversation at times, mostly when Fujiko has conversations with Makana. Luchia Rossi: Her friend and roommate. Luchia understands her calm, cool aura and her emotionless, cold-hearted exterior. The two get along well, so they always greet each other with a special handshake. Affiliated Units NEON GIRLZ- Member Trivia *Fujiko is a sexy-type idol. *The section she was chosen to be is in Visual. *She likes to wear cool and/or sexy clothes. *Fujiko is a Sagittarius. *Her audition grade is an S. *Her nickname by fans is Fujikocchi. *Fujiko's favorite food is coffee jelly while her least favorite food is unagi, which is Japanese freshwater eel. *Fujiko's favorite drink is ramune and her favorite flavors are watermelon and mystery. *She can speak Japanese, English, and Hawaiian. *She only takes off her bracelets when she is showering or goes to sleep. *Fujiko is good at playing the guitar. *She likes to watch movies, especially on DVDs. *She will watch any movie that she finds interesting, even horror movies despite being scared of them. Interview What position are you within the group?: I'm the musician. I play the guitar and I'm really good at it. What is your first impression of your fellow NEON GIRLZ members?: I love Makana because she's my favorite member of NEON GIRLZ. She's cool to be around and I like talking to her. She's my little prince~ I like Malana because she's like a little sister to me. She's just a sweetheart. I like Luchia, too. We're such good friends and she understands me. Favorite food?: I'm willing to try lots of foods, but my favorite of them all is coffee jelly. It's just so good~! It's REALLY good in milkshakes, in ice cream floats, in ice cream sundaes, in hot or iced coffee, or in a bowl with condensed milk. But any food is good to me, except for unagi. Unagi doesn't sound or even look good to me. Favorite drink?: I'm fine with any drink, but my favorite's a ramune. Can't go wrong with ramune. My favorite flavors are watermelon and mystery. Favorite animal?: I like cats because they don't run around all over the place like dogs do. Well, some cats do that. But I still wish I had one. Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Eating. You need energy to get through the day, right? What's your favorite subject?: Music. To me, it's a really fun class! What's your star sign?: I'm a Sagittarius, which means that they are really straightforward. But they're also optimistic and generous. That fits me to a T! Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at?: I'm good at telling stories. I always get people asking me to tell them stories. Favorite type of weather?: I like sunny weather. It's nice to see the sun and feel it on your skin. Category:NEON GIRLZ Members Category:Global Stars Characters Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Sexy Idol